


Don’t Go Breaking My Heart

by JustAnotherNerd1820, lemondropss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little angst, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied smut but nothing is shown, Jelous Sirius, M/M, Marauders, Original Female Character - Freeform, Remus goes on a date, The Good Old Days, bisexual remus, mauraders era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNerd1820/pseuds/JustAnotherNerd1820, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss
Summary: Remus Lupin has a girlfriend now, and Sirius Black couldn’t be more jealous, but he doesn’t exactly know why. All he knows isn’t that he has to stop his best friend from dating this random new girl.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic my friend and I wrote together. She did the Sirius chapters and I did the Remus ones. Enjoy! The title is from Don’t Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John.

* * *

“Sirius!” It was James. “You want to have an Ultimate Wizard’s Chess Tournament in the common room after dinner?”

A third year Gryffindor girl next to him groaned. The matches made the common room notably hectic, as James was very good and Sirius was less than subpar at the games. Somehow, the Tournament managed to hang on for hours.

“YES! You know I love those things!” Sirius was stoked. He turned to Remus. “Will you be joining us, my good sir?” Lately, Sirius had been noticing something very odd when it came to his best friend. Every time he looked at Remus, his stomach would give a little flutter, or his heart would skip a beat. Surely, it didn’t mean anything though.

Remus flushed. “I-I can’t. I promised Cass I’d help her study.”

“Cass?” James practically shouted. “Who the heck is Cass?”

Sirius has been thinking the exact same thing, but he was too busy processing the unnerving roiling in his stomach. It wasn’t anger... more like annoyance? That word didn’t feel quite right, but it worked. He was annoyed at this girl, this, this, this child who felt she had a right to take away Remus from him.

“She’s, um…. She's my girlfriend?” Remus looked at his friends oddly, like they didn’t understand something so plainly simple, but when each of them gave him shocked expressions, he blushed.

“Since when have you had a _girlfriend_?” Peter squeaked, trying to butt into the conversation.

James sniggered and reached around Sirius to high-five the smaller boy. Sirius gave them both a confused look and raised his eyebrows at them.

Remus’s eyebrows scrunched in that way that Sirius thought was pretty adorable. The way it affected his whole face, showing his emotions perfectly. “What do you mean “ _girlfriend_ ”? I’m just as entitled to find a girl to snog as Sirius is.”

Sirius flushed, knowing full well that Remus had walked in on him and another girl making out in the common room last night when he had come to say good night.

“When… When was it decided?” Sirius wasn’t quite sure how long relationships should last when you’re sixteen years old. All of his had just been flings. They never meant much to him, and he hadn’t really held onto one for more than a month. The girls he’d dated just hadn’t been what he was looking for.

“She asked me out last week.” Remus was looking paler than usual by this sudden interrogation.

Sirius looked incredulous. “Why would anyone want to date you?” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew they were wrong. “Sorry, no. That’s not what I meant. Oh geez. Um… I mean like, aren’t you busy with school and stuff and…” he trailed off and James stood up.

“Okay buddy, we’re going back to the common room. Good luck on your date Remus. Black here still loves you, he just seems to have been jinxed.”

Remus just nodded, looking more than a little confused. Sirius looked down as he left with James, knowing that what he said couldn’t have made Remus very pleased with him.

“Sirius, what the heck?” James confronted the boy when they left the Great Hall.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know. I froze. I couldn’t help it. It feels like he’s cheating that’s all.” Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

James squinted at Sirius. “How— he can’t _cheat/ _on you—that doesn’t—” James shook his head. “Look, real best friends don’t try to deter their friends from dating. You need to chill out. Remus lets you kiss whoever the hell you want. Let him get out a little.”__

__Sirius nodded, crestfallen. “I think I’m going to pass on the chess thing. I’ll probably just turn in for the night.”_ _

__“That’s fine, dude. See you.” James clapped the boy on the shoulder before Sirius gave him a little wave and turned away._ _

__Something stung at the corners of Sirius’ eyes as he climbed the staircases. They couldn’t be tears. Why would he be crying? Remus was just going on a little date with a girl he likes. What’s wrong with that? Nothing, absolutely nothing. It was fine._ _

__“ _Thumping thestrals_ ,” mumbled a cross-armed Sirius to the Fat Lady. The portrait nodded and revealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius nearly ran to his dorm room, and immediately collapsed in his bed. He was exhausted and yet still so full of energy._ _

__It was only seven, so he decided to work on his History of Magic essay. It was fairly boring, but it gave him something to do and kept his mind off Remus._ _

__Oh god, Remus._ _


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes on his first date with Cass. It goes well, he thinks?

“Remus, hi!” Cass shut her book when she saw Remus, who waved shyly.

“Hey, Cass,” said Remus, blushing heavily for no apparent reason. Cass was really quite pretty. A Ravenclaw prefect, great skin, lovely raven black hair, a goddess in any sixteen year old’s starstruck eyes. 

Remus sat next to his girlfriend and opened his books. He wasn’t so much helping her study as simply mooning over books near her. It was nice, she was nice, it was a good experience, for sure.

“So, I was thinking that for the History of Magic thing we could… erm...” Remus looked into Cass’ dark eyes and gulped. Really, the only other girl he’d spoken to was Lily who sometimes hung around the boys. Other than her, Remus found himself rather inexperienced with girls.

“Yes?” Cass smirked, dimples showing.

Remus shook his head in apology. “Er, I was thinking we could do the essay in like… ah… sorry, I forgot.” Cass looped her arm around Remus.

“That’s alright, we can just do a regular analysis.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” This date wasn’t going so well, Remus realized. What was he meaning to get out of this? He wasn’t sure at all. He wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead and dipped his quill in ink and poised the tip over the parchment.

Cass did the same with her quill and ink. Remus started when he discovered something he hadn’t noticed before. _Cass was left handed_. Her arm brushed against Remus’ as he wrote. As the clock ticked on, and various ideas were shared, Remus felt Cass scooting closer to him. Before he knew it, almost her entire side was pressed against his.

In a nervous panic, Remus turned to look at Cass, who he found was already doing the same. A sly grin teased on her face. They stared at each other only a moment, Remus gazing into her deep eyes. They waited a second more, until Remus found his lips against the girl’s.

The kiss lasted several moments, until Remus pulled back in shock. He closed his mouth quickly to avoid gaping like a fish. Cass grinned in satisfaction.

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” Cass teased, making Remus blush all over again.

“S-sorry,” Remus stuttered. “Haven’t had much practice, you know...”

“I can give you more practice,” Cass leaned in for more, but Remus put a hand over her mouth, still a bit startled. Cass pulled back, furrowing her brow in confusion. “I’m sorry, did you not--”

“No!” Remus said, a little too loudly. “No, it’s not that, I just...” In a split second decision, he, rather sloppily at first, gave Cass a much longer, much deeper kiss.

They pulled away grinning. Remus glanced at a clock on the wall and frowned. “It’s almost after curfew,” he noted, gazing at Cass and once again smiling. “We might want to do this again, though, sometime. It was fun.”

“It was!” Cass agreed. “We could go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow, if you like. I hear they’ve got this new flavor of Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks.”

“Yeah, sounds great!” said Remus.

“Great.” Cass left a final small peck on Remus’ cheek, before they parted ways headed to their respective common rooms, Remus with a satisfied spring in his step.

It had been a good date, he thought.

When Remus returned to the dorm room, he had expected everyone to be long asleep. It was almost ten o’clock. To his surprise, he found Sirius instead, looking like a dog waiting for his master to come home, perched upon his bed. Not that Remus was his master, obviously, he just looked very… dog like.

“Hi,” said Remus.

“Hello,” Sirius’ voice had a strangely bitter edge to it, one that Remus hadn’t expected. “How was your _date_?” The last word had come out like it was a nasty curse, one that required the speaker to spray acid with the incantation.

“It went very well, as a matter of fact,” said Remus haughtily. He moved to his dresser and put on a pair of pajama pants. He might have heard a sharp intake of breath, but he couldn’t be certain. “We’re set for another one tomorrow. At the Three Broomsticks.”

“Ah.” Sirius flipped his covers over him and turned his back to Remus, who rolled his eyes.

“Good night,” Remus tried to say, but either Sirius hadn’t heard him, or he didn’t choose to respond.


	3. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius can’t believe Remus has a girlfriend. And he thinks they might actually *like* each other too. What’s up with that? He has to put a stop to this.

Sirius woke the next morning feeling slightly bad for what he’d said the night before. Of course Remus could date someone. Sirius considered the plan he’d made the night before, turning it over and over, like a child who just wants their quesadilla to be ready. He could go stalk Remus at the Three Broomsticks today. He could try to sabotage the date a little bit. Or he could stay at Hogwarts and work on his extra essay Professor McGonagall had assigned him and James for turning their birds into tarantulas instead of flowers. The choice was obvious.

Sirius followed James and Peter out the door, and the three began the trek to the small village. It was sunny, but the wind was crisp.

“So I was thinking…” James began, “we could go to Zonko’s and get some more Dungbombs. I’m running low.”

Peter nodded. “I was going to get a trick yo-yo too.”

Sirius smiled inwardly at his good luck. “I think I’ll head to the Three Broomsticks. Do you want to meet me there in an hour or so?” He figured that would be enough time to inflict some kind of damage on the relationship.

James raises his eyebrow. “Can we trust you there?”

Sirius nodded, and James made a small noise as if in defiance, but let the shaggy headed boy go.

Sirius loped down the hill, tongue poking out of his mouth slightly. He’d picked up the habit from his dog days. He slipped through the door of the Three Broomsticks as quietly as he could. The pub was crowded with Hogwarts students, so no one noticed him anyway.

But Sirius noticed Remus right away. The brown hair, the smattering of freckles, the way he smiled with the right side of his mouth quirked up. Sirius didn’t know if he could tell all of those things from a distance, or if he had just memorized Remus’s face from the countless hours they’d spent together.

Weaving in and out of the crowd, Sirius landed himself a table near the couple. Close enough that he could see them, but far enough away so that wouldn’t notice him.  
“So Remus,” Cass started. “Have you read _Hogwarts: A History_?”

“I have, yes!” Remus replied, seeming happy that the book had felt the love of another person. Sirius frowned. He’d read the book too… it was a little dull, and maybe he’d skimmed a few pages, but he still read it! Why didn’t Remus talk about it with _him_ and not _Cass_?

“What did you think about the way they discussed Morgan Le Fry’s death? I don’t think they covered her full influence on the school well enough.”

“I agree!” Remus took a swig of his gingerbread flavored butterbeer, spitting it back into his glass after the few moments it spent on his taste buds. “This is terrible.”

“Really?” asked Cass. “I kind of enjoy it. It reminds me of my mother.”

“Oh,” Remus said, looking uncomfortable. “Um… is she well?”

Cass laughed. “She’s dead. But it’s okay. I remember her in other ways.” She raised her bottle. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“For you, my good lady,” Remus said. “I will acquire it.”

Sirius nearly choked, tears stinging the back of his eyes. He needed to leave. But then Remus kept talking.

“Did your mother ever call you any nicknames?”

Cass nodded. “She’s the one who started calling me Cass. My full name is Casseiopia, which is a mouthful.”

Remus gave a small laugh. “My friends call me Moony. Well, really just one friend. He’s more than a friend though. But not for that reason. We haven’t had sex or anything. Oh my gosh I need to stop talking. This date was going so well...”

Sirius couldn’t see Remus’ face so well anymore. He’d bent it, as if trying to hide it from Cass. But Sirius knew the pain that would be on it.

He had a perfect view of Cass’s extremely baffled visage.

“It’s fine.” She said to Remus. “I am aware of the effect I have on men.”

“Thank you for understanding. I promise, he’s just a friend.”

Sirius stood up for the second time. He had to go. Had to leave before he did anything rash. The words were in his tongue. His brain knew not to say them. And yet for some reason he did. Just not aloud.

Padfoot silently brushed past Remus’ legs on his way out the door, letting the pale boy know that he had heard everything.

Sirius spent the next half hour in the courtyard before James and Peter found him on a stone, head in his hands and tears streaking his face.


	4. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus can’t believe his best friend would sabotage him like this. There has to be some way to make up.

Remus slammed open the dorm room’s door. “ _How could you do that?_ ” he demanded. “You can’t just stalk my date and I!”

Sirius was on his bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest. He was crying, which gave Remus a slight pang of guilt, but he ignored it.

“I can’t believe you.” Remus stormed off to his own bed, which was the one next to Sirius’. James and Peter were downstairs playing the neglected Wizard’s Chess Championship, so they had the dorm to themselves, for now.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius whispered, bowing his head in shame. “I was just,” Sirius paused, and then his eyebrows raised as if he’d finally found something out. “Jealous. I was jealous of her, Remus.”

Remus groaned and pulled at the hair on the side of his head. “Jealous? Why would you be jealous? You just _sabotage_ a relationship I was really happy with.”

“How did I sabotage it?”

“You listened in on us!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t break you guys up or anything,” Sirius huffed. “I left!”

Remus turned his face so Sirius wouldn’t be able to see the emotions that crossed it. “I broke us up,” he said, quieter.

Sirius breathed out and lowered his voice too. “You what?”

Remus gazed at the other boy wearily from the side of his eye. “I broke up with her,” he repeated. “After you left… I realized,” Remus took a deep breath. “I realized I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be with her.”

“Why?” Sirius asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

Remus’ stomach filled with butterflies. He couldn’t do it. He shook his head.

“Why can’t you be with her, Rem?” Sirius slowly stood from his bed and moved over to Remus. He knelt at his bedside and rested his head on the covers. Remus took another breath. He gave the barest smiles as his hand moved on its own accord to run through Sirius’ long black hair.

“Because I don’t love her,” Remus said, his voice breaking. “Not as much as I love you.”

Sirius looked up at Remus with hope in his eyes. He straightened his spine and whispered, “You love me?”

Remus nodded, and barely able to make out the words said, “Now kiss me, you idiot, before I start crying.”

“Okay,” Sirius breathed, moving to sit beside Remus on the bed. He put a hand on the boy’s back and leaned in slowly.

The kiss was a rather messy endeavor at first, lips crashing into one another. Eventually they were able to find an easy rhythm to follow. The boys’ heartbeats mingled, thumping steadily. Remus fell against his bed and dragged Sirius along with him.

Moments later, Remus pulled away to find a brilliantly smiling Sirius. “Wow,” he said. “Do it again.”

“Hold up,” Remus sat up on his knees and quickly pulled the bed’s curtains around them. He didn’t want James and Peter to come into _this_. “Okay,” he whispered behind the glossy red fabric.


	5. James

“You can’t let me keep both my rooks, Peter! A recipe for disaster, that,” James instructed the smaller boy on their way up the stairs to the dorm.

“You wouldn’t let me take ‘em!” Peter insisted, while James rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“It’s called strategy.” James opened the creaky wooden door to the Marauders’ room to find three empty beds and one with the curtains shut tight around it. 

This wasn’t irreguler, exactly. Remus liked to give himself some privacy once in a while. James didn’t think of it much for a moment. “Good night, Peter,” he said, more aware now of the muffled sounds from the bed that abruptly stopped when he spoke.

“Good night, James,” said Peter, loudly. The boys headed to their own beds, taking careful notice of Sirius’ empty one. James glanced at the time. It was well past midnight.

James’ heart sped up. Where was his friend? He couldn’t be-- Carefully, James crept to Remus’ bed and slowly pulled aside one of the curtains.

Remus and Sirius awkwardly looked up at him. Sirius’ face was pressed against the pillow as he gave an awkward wave to James. Remus, who was behind him, his pale arms wrapped tightly around the boy. 

“What’s up?” Remus asked, his voice strained. James gave them an inquisitive look and shouted over to Peter on the other side of the dorm.

“Yo, Pete! Gallon over here, please.” A shuffling sound was heard from Peter’s side of the room as he scurried to Jame’s side, a small gold coin in his hand as he looked into Remus’ bed. Reluctantly, he paid James, the winner of the bet.

Sirius looked greatly offended before he swung the curtain closed again, forcing James and Peter to retreat again. James twirled the Gallon over in his fingers, chuckling to himself.

“Excellent work, lads,” he said to the boys in the bed beside him, who probably couldn’t hear him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated, so don’t be afraid to drop your thoughts!
> 
> Have fun scrolling the rest of the Archive :)


End file.
